


Laughing to Red

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a flower seller changes her name. Written for drabble prompt #1 at <a href="http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/index.cgi">Goldenlake.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing to Red

**Author's Note:**

> In _In the Hand of the Goddess__, _ there's a flower seller called Laughing Nell mentioned. (pg. 38, 1997 Random House paperback.) In _Lioness Rampant_, someone called Red Nell is among the dead at the Dancing Dove (pg. 230, 2005 Simon Pulse paperback.) My mind has decided that they're the same person.

When the flower seller called Laughing Nell brought her sister to the Dancing Dove, the male patrons were interested. Nell would gladly sit as luck during cards or dice or sit on a knee, but she never claimed a man as her own. The sister was different - or so they could hope.

When asked, Nell would laugh - her sense of humor had earned 'plain' Nell her name - and say she wanted not for a man or babies. She would flirt, dance and drink, but not wed.

The night a bloody fight broke out, things changed. The blood that flowed, after she found her sister dead on the floor earned Laughing Nell a new name: Red.


End file.
